


Zero 3 Comic Anthology's 'Confusion' parody that is actually more in character

by donprisciotte



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame (Video Games), Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Canon animal cruelty, F/F, Language, lemme have the language bc I'm a potty mouth and I can't go without swearing pls, scans by yoruzero, the rest is - I assure you - totally in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donprisciotte/pseuds/donprisciotte
Summary: After two years of it floating around, it's arrived on AO3As we know, an official manga has been released after Fatal Frame 3. I was very curious to see the handmaidens/pacifiers' tale, and while I liked it it felt out of character to me. So I fixed it...Horribly.





	Zero 3 Comic Anthology's 'Confusion' parody that is actually more in character




End file.
